Foutu fantôme
by Dinou
Summary: Quand le fantôme de la tour de Gryffondor se prend pour le défenseur de la vertu des jeunes demoiselles de sa maison


**Titre **: Foutu fantôme

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Pairing** : Scorpius, Rose, Nick-quasi-sans-tête

**Rating** : tout public

**Genre **: humour, romance

**Résumé **: Quand le fantôme de la tour de Gryffondor se prend pour le défenseur de la vertu des jeunes demoiselles de sa maison

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans.

**Note de l'auteur **: fic écrite dans le cadre du défi « les fantômes de Poudlard » sur la communauté LJ les_heritiers

**Nombre de mots **: 796

NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!

Scorpius était pressé, il courait presque dans les couloirs sous les regards curieux des autres élèves. Mais Scorpius se fichait de ce que pouvait penser les autres, il devait rejoindre sa belle devant l'entrée de sa salle commune, et il était hors de question qu'il soit en retard (c'était déjà arrivé et Scorpius l'avait chèrement payé).

Il arriva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame essoufflé, mais heureux d'être à l'heure. Seul le problème, la Grosse Dame n'était pas son tableau. Il la trouva deux tableaux plus loin.

« Hey ! La Grosse Dame ! J'ai besoin que vous disiez à Rose Weasley que je suis là. »

Mais la gardienne de la tour de Gryffondor fit la sourde oreille, ce qui agaça Scorpius.

« Oh, je te parle vieille chose peinturlurée, faut que je rentre chez ces idiots de Gryffondors ! »

Mais elle ne faisait toujours pas mine de bouger.

Alors que Scorpius était en train de réfléchir à un moyen de faire savoir à Rose qu'il était là, il sentit quelque chose de froid le traverser.

Il se tourna et se trouva face à Nick-quasi-sans-tête.

« Jeune sire, je vous prierai de présenter vos excuses à la Grosse Dame, et de ne plus insulter les étudiants de la noble maison de Gryffondor. »

« Ça ne serait pas arrivé, si l'autre avait fait son travail. Je dois voir Rose, vous pouvez aller la voir dans la salle commune ? »

« Je m'étonne que Miss Weasley puisse vous trouver un quelconque intérêt jeune homme. » dit Sir Nicholas en regardant de haut ce cher Scorpius.

« Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, je veux que vous alliez prévenir Rose ! » s'écria Scorpius, il avait assez entendu les membres de la famille de Rose lui dire qu'il ne devait plus s'approcher d'elle, pas besoin que le fantôme de la tour de Gryffondor s'y mette.

« Non, monsieur. Je suis le fantôme de la tour de Gryffondor et je défendrai l'honneur et la vertu de mes jeune protégées jusqu'à la mort. » dit Sir Nicholas sur un ton théâtrale.

« Abruti de fantôme, t'es déjà mort ! »

« Je ne vous permets pas jeune homme de me parler ainsi, si vous continuez dans cette voie, je serais contraint de vous défier en duel. »

« Ah oui, et tu feras comment pauvre idiot pour me tuer ? Et moi qui pensais que le baron sanglant était le plus débile des spectres, et bien je viens de trouver pire. »

Nick-quasi-sans-tête était plus qu'offusqué par les paroles de Scorpius, mais il ne put ajouter un mot, le portrait qui cachait la porte s'ouvrit.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ? » demanda Rose. « Et puis, tu es en retard. »

« C'est pas de ma faute Rosie, entre cette foutue bonne femme, » dit-il en désignant la Grosse Dame, « et cet abrutit fantôme, » dit-il en désignant Nick-quasi-sans-tête, « c'était obligé que je sois en retard. Ils refusaient de te dire que j'étais là ! À les entendre, j'allais te violer dans un coin sombre. » finit Scorpius en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

Rose se tourna vers le fantôme.

« Je vous remercie Sir Nicholas de l'attention que vous portez à la sécurité des jeunes demoiselles de Gryffondor. »

« Je ne fais que mon devoir, gente demoiselle. »

« Sir Nicholas, Scorpius n'est pas quelqu'un dont vous devez me défendre, je vous l'assure. »

« Ma chère enfant, loin de moi l'idée de vous donner des conseils dans un domaine qui ne me concerne pas, mais ne devriez vous pas passer plus de temps avec le sieur McLaggen ? »

À l'attente de ce nom, Scorpius se saisit de sa baguette, prêt à faire un carnage.

« Je crois en effet, Sir Nicholas que c'est un domaine qui me concerne uniquement. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. » dit-elle en souriant, cependant le ton de sa voix montrait la fin de la discussion.

« Au revoir. » dit le fantôme avant de disparaître à travers un mur.

Rose se tourna vers son petit ami qui semblait plus qu'en colère.

« Je suis désolée pour tout ça Scorpius. » dit-elle en posant un petit baiser sur la joue de son petit ami.

« Que tes cousins et ton frère s'en mêlent, soit. Mais que ton foutu fantôme et la vieille bique en peinture s'y mettent, alors là, hors de question. »

Rose ne dit rien, elle posa sur les lèvres sur celles de Scorpius, espérant ainsi lui faire oublier ce fâcheux incident.

**Fin.**

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?

A bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
